It's Hard To Have A Family
by Empv
Summary: (For all the Nick x Judy lovers out there) After the movie Nick and Judy got married happily but a year later Judy wants to have a kid but Nick and Judy are differnt species will they have their family?
1. chapter 1

After a rough day at work,Nick finally made it home. As he walked through the door, he could see his wife Judy coming towards him.

"Hey honey." said Nick. Judy giggled and kissed Nick on the cheek."Alright Carrots, I'm just going to be laying on my bed." said Nick.

"That's good." said Judy. Nick walked into the bedroom and hopped right on the bed.

"I see you." said Nick smiling .

Judy's smile turned upside down as she looks at Nick sleeping on the bed

"Do you wanna have kids?" asked Judy. Nick got up from bed quickly with eyes widened in shock and cheeks blushing

"Wait what." He went.

"I said do you wanna have kids?" asked Judy.

"Oh well ,do you wanna work on that tonight or tomorrow or..." said Nick in wonder. "But how would that work?" asked Judy .

Nick turned completely silent as he looks into Judy's bunny rabbit eyes.

"I mean your a fox and I'm a rabbit how would it work?" asked Judy to Nick sadly. "Oh I guess we could go to the doctor's and see." said Nick. Judy turns to him ."You're the best Nick." said Judy to him.

"You're the best ,too ,Judy." said Nick as they hugged each other."Now let me sleep on that bed." joked Nick as he hoped on the bed.

"Alright you ,Silly Fox." said Judy.


	2. Chapter 2:Answers

The Next Day~

Nick and Judy went to the doctor's office to see if two different species could have a baby. Judy was waited on the stool while Nick is sitting on a chair reading a magazine. The doctor came in."Oh ,thank goodness, doctor, I almost thought you were never coming out of that door!" said Nick. He put down his magazine.

"Well, lucky I did." said the doctor chuckling. "Alright Mrs.Wilde and Mr.Wilde, we tested if different species,like a bunny and a fox ,could have a baby.. the answer is..."says the doctor looking through the pages on his clipboard. Judy and Nick both stand anxiously for the answer, but the doctor gave out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." said the doctor.

Judy began to cry while Nick begged the doctor and asked if is there was something else that he and Judy could do."Well, for married couples, who don't have kids there's adoption." explained the Doctor.

"Adoption what's that?" asked Judy.

"Well ,adoption is like having a kid. The kid is from another family but you can still be parents to that kid and choose them to love." explained the Doctor.

"Hmm ,interesting ,probably ,I will look into that." says Judy. Nick and Judy leave the doctor's office and they start thinking about adoption.


	3. Chapter 3:Adoption

The next Day~

Judy and Nick were looking for any adoption center to adopt a child. They stopped at one. The adoption lady said "Susie and Randy will be downstairs in a minute." That made Judy and Nick smile at each other. A young bunny lady with a fancy black dress on , came into the office carrying a little female white tiger with a pink shirt on and purple leggings and a little male raccoon with a green shirt that has a bumblebee on it with blue leggings. "Susie." said the rabbit lady to the white tiger and the raccoon "Randy ,these are your new parents -Judy and Nick."

Susie and Randy both ran into Judy and Nick's arms. Judy and Nick giggled sweetly holding them.

Nick look over to the lady at the counter "Thank you for me and my wife." Nick looked down at Randy who said "Daddy!" that made Nick's heart warm up.


	4. Chapter 4:Feeling Sick

One Day Later~

When Judy woke up ,she felt slightly sick and had the urge to vomit, so she ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting woke up everyone.

"Is she feeling okay?" asked Randy to Nick.

"Yes I'm sure of it..." said Nick worried as he went into the bathroom.

"You okay, carrots?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." saidJudy,as she coughed up some of the vomit that was still left .

Nick looked at the toilet bowl' then looked at Judy .

"Alright." ,he helped Judy up ",You need a peaceful rest." He said .

Susie and Randy watched them as they headed to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5:Doctor's Office

The 4 weeks later, Judy can't stop being sick . Nick decided to take her to the doctor's office. Nick brought Randy and Susie with them because it is wrong to leave children alone in an apartment.

"Nick , maybe I have the stomach flu?"Asked Judy .

"I'm sure of it." said Nick with a worried look. He looked down into the magazine. He was reading , the doctor came out.

"Well , Judy ,it looks like you don't have the stomach flu." said the doctor.

"Oh thank goodness." said Judy.

"The problem is that you're pregnant !congratulations!" shouted the doctor happily.

"Wow! So we're getting a little brother or sister!?" asked Susie in amazement.

Nick was speechless ! He thought that he and Judy couldn't have any children because they are both different species.

"I'm sorry there has to something wrong , Doc, we're both different species. I mean , she can't be pregnant." said Nick to the doctor.

"Well ,there is nothing wrong ! There it is just something very rare called crossbreeding. It happens sometimes. It's really rare to couples who are of different species." explained the doctor.

"The other doctor didn't explained that..." went Judy into shock as she look at Nick.

"We're going to be a family..." said Nick with eyes widened in shock.

"A family with three"..thought Judy out loud.

A minute of silence passed ,Nick and Judy started crying tears of joy ,as they both ran into each other's arm's ! They are going to have the family they wanted with Susie,Randy and their new member on the way.


	6. Chapter 6:Our Little Samantha

The 9 months had past by. Judy was about to give birth. Nick drove Judy to the hospital with Susie and Randy in the backseat. They got to the hospital and Judy was in the delivery room giving birth. Nick,Susie and Randy were in the waiting room. Minutes had past by while Nick, Susie and Randy were waiting, when the doctor came out of the door and said to Nick "You can come in now."

Nick went with Susie and Randy to see Judy in a hospital bed , holding a small pink blanket. Nick,Susie and Randy went close to the baby to see what it looks like. It appeared to be a orange bunny with very long ears. When she opened her eyes, she had was one purple eye on the left side and one green eye on the right side.

Nick lifted his head up to Judy!"What's her name?"

"Samantha." answered Judy.

"Hello Samantha." said Nick to Samantha. Samantha giggled. Nick gave his wife, Judy,a kiss on the forehead. Then, he rubbed Susie and Randy's heads. They both of looked down at their baby, Samantha . Then,they looked at each other and giggled. They finally got the family they wanted and EVERYONE was happy. Choosing to love won.

The End


End file.
